Taking Care Of Business
by Nadgirl
Summary: The parents need a vacation. It's time to call in the Babysitters! Liason!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is totally AU. I just wanted to write a sweet kind of fluff. I hope you like it.**

**Ch.1- Babysitting**

"Jason!" Michael came running down the stairs. Jason barely had to time to react when the boy lunged into his arms. Elizabeth stood next to them watching the sweet embrace.

"Hey bud, how ya doing?" Jason asked the kid as he put him down.

"Mom said you and Elizabeth are going to stay with us while mom and dad go on their trip." Michael said.

"Yes that's right Michael. We are going to stay with you, Morgan, and Kristina." Elizabeth explained.

"Cool."

"Hey you two. We didnt know you were here already." Carly said as she hugged Jason then Elizabeth.

Sonny came in from the kitchen and greeted his two friends. Max opened the door and let Ric and Alexis in. Kristina was in Ric's arms smiling big as she saw Jason. She wiggled out of Ric's arms and ran right to Jason.

"Jay" she squealed with delight. Jason smiled at the little girl haning on his leg. "Hey Kristina."

"Elizabeth you have all the emergency numbers, correct?" Alexis asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "yes Alexis. Jason and I have everything under control. You four need to get going, and have a good time. My grandma said that Switzerland is beautiful. I am sure you will love it."

"We will. Okay well I guess we better go." Sonny said. Everyone said their goodbyes before heading out. Once the parents had left Jason and Elizabeth we left alone with three very energetic children. Elizabeth went and sat with Kristina on the floor and played barbies. While Jason played trucks with Michael and Morgan. Even though Morgan just sat chewing on one of the toy cars.

After about an hour of playing Elizabeth got up and motioned for Jason to follow her. He did. Once they were in the kitchen Elizabeth asked, "what should I make for lunch?"

"I don't care. I know that Michael likes grilled cheese." Jason said.

Elizabeth nodded, "okay and I bet Kristina likes it too. And i have toddler food for Morgan. Okay, so you keep them entertained while I make lunch."

"I think I can handle that." He told her before kissing her lips softly.

Jason walked back into the living room and found Morgan trying to climb the stairs and Kristina sitting at Sonny's desk writing on something. Michael was still playing with the trucks, not even paying attention to his younger siblings. Jason grabbed Morgan from the bottom of the staircase. He placed him in the play pin and went to fetch Kristina. She had gotten ahold of one of Sonny's pens and wrote all over the list of emergency numbers.

"Geez," he breathed.

"Now Kristina you know that daddy doesn't let you in his chair. That is for work." He told her.

"Sowry" she said as she stuck out her lower lip.

"Just don't do it anymore okay?"

The little girl smiled and nodded. Of course she would do it again. Jason could never get mad at her, she was too cute.

"Alright guys. Lunch is ready so go wash up." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Morgan from the play pin. Jason looked at her then back to Kristina. The little girl smiled back which caused Jason to crack a smile.

"Kristina go sit down in the kitchen." Elizabeth told her.

"This is going to be a long day," Jason said as he walked past Elizabeth. She just laughed and followed Jason into the kitchen.


	2. Talking

**Chapter 2 - Talking**

"Jason, I am out of shape." Elizabeth said as she fell onto the bed. She moved her head to Jason's bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her petite form.

"And why do you say that?" He asked.

"The kids. They are so young and full of energy and my bones and joints hurt." She laughed at her own words.

"Oh you are fine," he assured her.

She sighed then went up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He loosened his grip on her. "Fine, night Jason."

"Hey wait, are you really that tired?" He asked her.

She sat up and gave him a questioning look. What was on his mind? "What? I can't go to sleep yet?"

Jason shook his head, "I was hoping you would want to talk to me. You say we never get the chance to do that anymore. Well here is the time."

She smiled at her husband, Jason was so good to her. "I can't help it. I do want to tell you I am having a blast taking care of the kids. It's nice watching you play with them. You will make a wonderful father someday."

Jason reached for her hand, he smiled and moved in for a kiss. She giggled when his arms slid around her. "You will be a great mother, you know that right?"

She blushed, "Jason I-I don't know about that but I am sure you will be teaching me a lot once we have kids."

Jason looked at her, she had said "when" that meant there was the chance and option. He thought about it and decided to press the subject further to see where it led. Hopefully somewhere good.

"And when do you want to have children?" Jason bluntly asked her.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and sat up with her back against the headboard. She wasn't sure what to say, sure she had wanted kids with Jason and always thought they would have them. She never set an actual date, it didn't seem like something to important, but it was. She turned to Jason, "I never thought about when to be honest."

"I want a big family. You have to say what you want," he said.

She nodded, "I want that too, I mean I love kids and so do you so I want a big family maybe 4 or 5 kids?"

"Yeah, me too." He agreed.

"Well we have been married for two years and I would love to have a baby this time next year." Elizabeth told him.

He nodded, I would love that too. It is up to you in the end."

"Or we could adopt." She suggested, searching for a reaction in Jason's eyes.

"You want to adopt?" He questioned her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "there are a lot of children out there that need good homes. We have the kind of home that they need."

"Yes we do," he said.

"You think I am totally crazy, just forget about it," she told him.

"Oh no, I don't think that at all. I am actually seeing your point and I think you have a good idea. We can provide for a child and it would be good, besides we are young, we have all the time to make babies of our own." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah," she let out a yawn. Jason turned off the lamp light and sighed, "we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Okay, hey Jase?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

She snuggled up to him once again. "I love you."

"I love you too, now lets get some sleep otherwise you will never make it with the kids." He teased her which gave him a gentle smack on the chest.

"Good night hun," she whispered between her yawns.

"Night Elizabeth," Jason kissed the top of her head.

Jason watched his beautiful wife sleep. She was the love of his life. The best thing by far that has happend to him. And possibly soon, he would be sharing her with their child. It was an amazing feeling. He could not imagine it. Jason would be a father, to his own child and no one would be able to take it away. He felt sleep overtake him so he finally rested his head on the pillow with his arms wrapped protectively around Elizabeth's waist.

**Okay I am not sure where I am going with this story, I don't know if I should make them adopt or have a baby of their own. Your input is greatly appreciated, otherwise I am not sure I will be updating soon. I need to think about this. Reviews would be helpful! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- **

"Jason! Jason! Jason!" Michael yelled through the penthouse. Both Jason and Elizabeth came running down the stairs. They had terror on their faces.

"What is it Michael?" Jason asked picking the 7 year old up.

"It's breakfast time." He simply replied.

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief while Jason let out a sigh of frustration, "you know not to yell like that unless it's an emergency."

Michael jumped out of Jason's arms and sat down on the couch. "I am sorry. Did I scare you?"

"It's okay Michael, just please don't do it again. Come on and I will make you something to eat." Elizabeth held out her hand to the boy and gave Jason a quick smile before walking into the kitchen.

Jason sighed once more before going back upstairs to get the two other children ready for the day. It was going to be another long day, but he was ready to spend it with his wife and neice and nephews. Jason Morgan was such a family man.

Elizabeth had just put Morgan down for his nap when Kristina began to pout. Jason was there in an instant. Elizabeth watched the two of them from the top of the stairs. Jason hugged the curly head girl and began to calm her down. He was excellent with kids. She listened to her husband talk to the year old, "Kristina, your mommy and daddy will be home just as soon as they take care of business. That is grown up stuff. You get to stay here and have fun with us."

"I want daddy!" She said.

"I know, and you will get daddy as soon as he comes home."

"Today?" The little girl asked.

"No, a few mor days, but I promise you will have fun here with all of us, okay?" Jason cut a deal with her.

"Okay, Unca Jason I love you." Kristina kissed his cheek before jumping off his lap to play with her dolls. That was when Elizabeth decided to come back down. She walked over to Jason and hugged him, "what is that for?"

"Just because I want to hug my husband." Elizabeth told him.

"Ah, alright."

"Did Bobbie come to get Michael already?" She asked looking around not finding the young boy.

Jason nodded, "yeah. He is sleeping over there, she is bringing him back tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, well then it will just be the four of us tonight." She said.

"Yup, maybe then we can talk about what we were last night. Once we get these two to bed that is." Jason said.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "yeah we definitely will."

They sat on the couch and watched little Kristina play on the floor with her dolls. They would soon be parents, it was something they both wanted more than anything in the world. And they would definitely make sure they got it!

**Okay Okay. So no baby talk in this chapter really, but i wanted to give you something, even if it was just a filler. I am 50/50 on adoption or conception. I want this to be good. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

After hours of dolls, fairy tales, and corndogs Jason and Elizabeth Had gotten little Kristina to bed. The little girl was full of life, very outgoing and had a question for everything. Jason had to smile when he thought about how much the little girl was like her mother. Which was a good and bad thing at the same time, but he loved Kristina anyway.

Morgan had gone to sleep right after he ate dinner. It never took much to get him to sleep. He was a good baby. Carly and Sonny had lucked out with him. Morgan took a special interest in Elizabeth, he did well with anyone but he loved Elizabeth. Jason thought it was the way she would sing and dance around the penthouse with him. He was always smiling when he was in her arms.

"Okay now it's our bed time." Elizabeth said as she walked into their bedroom, interrupting Jason from his thoughts.

"Yeah, how ya feeling?" He asked her.

She crawled into bed and kissed him. "I feel like we were meant to do this."

"We were." He agreed.

Elizabeth sat up and looked into Jason's clear blue eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"Adopt or-" she stopped.

He sat there thinking about it, "what about both?"

Elizabeth tucked her hair behind her ears giving him a questioning look. Now she wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Go on, because I'm not sure I am following."

"We can have an instant family." He told her.

"You mean do both...now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

She smiled, "I think you are crazy but I love it. We could adopt an older child. Maybe a teenager."

Jason smiled. "Whatever you want, I want that too. I think adopting an older child is a great idea considering everyone seems to adopt the babies, and not the older ones."

"Jason, I love you. I have everything I ever wanted, because of you." She told him.

"All I need is us. You make me whole Elizabeth, and I am sorry if you ever feel as if I don't express how much you mean to me. God knows I don't always deserve you." Jason kissed her cheek.

Tears began to form in Elizabeth's eyes, "you always deserve me. I am so happy we are doing this. I want to make a baby and raise a family with you."

"Good, because that is exactly what I want as well." He confessed to her.

"I am so sorry that this has happend to you baby. I want you to always remember I loved you. Don't you ever forget that." The woman said.

The girl held her dying mother's hand as she cried. "No mom you can't leave me. I need you with me."

"I have taken care of everything. You will be taken care of by a good person, he was my friend. Jason Morgan, He lives in Port Charles."

"Mom I thought you said that he was your brother," the girl asked confused and hysterical.

"You will find out everything as soon as everything is ready." The woman managed to say before her last breath.

The girl cried and screamed, "NO! NO! Mom please come back, I love you, please!"

The woman was long gone and all she left behind was her beautiful daughter. She left that daughter to Jason Morgan, a man she was never that close to but knew would take care of her baby girl. She died knowing Ellen was in good hands, too bad those hands didn't know that yet.

**Please read and review. I am taking this in a new direction. I hope you like it.**


End file.
